


Where'd you get them scars

by Chemical_Breather



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Cutting, Fear Play, Gore, Knives, M/M, Mindfuck, No Romance, Power Play, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Violence, Vomiting, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical_Breather/pseuds/Chemical_Breather
Summary: Taserface is done with playing by Udonta's rules. This is all @write_like_an_American's fault due to their fan fiction about these two. Go check them out, their work is pure gold.





	Where'd you get them scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Write_like_an_American](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_like_an_American/gifts).



> That was written with barely any energy and I hope it's as fucked up as I feel it is. Don't worry. It's gonna get much worse.
> 
> Comments and kudos fuel me.

Yondu had been testing Taserface as of late. 

Not just teasing, no, that was something that came first hand to the Captain. So very aware of how he looked, the way he moved, how desirable he was to those who worked under him.

The way he fucked Tullk all sweet and slow, like they were an old married couple. 

The harsh, controlling way he was fucked by Kraglin, words carved in his flesh, just deep enough to leave a mark for a day or two before it sealed right up between microscales and the hundreds of other scars that littered his body.

No, he was the meaning behind the word tease.

Taser could think back, back when this little game of thiers first began. How he'd bend over just right during mission briefings, would be sure to eat his stew as loud and lewdly as possible, masturbating in the shower and staring Taser down, not minding any of the others who were there as well, like he liked a show.

Thrived on it.

Those ruby reds were not near as sharp as his mind, even if captain dumbed himself down to hide just how clever he truly was.

But nothing got past Taserface. 

He noticed it perhaps a month ago.

Udonta had been between his legs, gagging and choking around his cock, and the pressure of teeth against the very base, all his thick long meaty inches shoved deep enough to cut off any air. His eyes burned with fire, silently contemplated biting down until his fucked up dental work met in the middle.

A quick snap of Taser's hand and a knife laid flat against his throat, warning of what may happen if he so much as added a tiny bit more pressure to them teeth of his.

He could always just knock them all out, take the option of him ever biting away.

But there weren't any fun left in that, was there?

No, it was always the best when they fought, ran, begged for life.

He imagined it. Udonta scrabbling to escape his grip, fear flickering in his gaze.

But as the Centaurian looked him dead in the eye and pressed himself towards that blade, a trickle of blood rolling down, he realized this fucker didn't have much fear of death.

And that was just the beginning.

A few weeks later, when he was jittery and sick of all the sweet tender lovin' he got from his two favorites, he came crawling back to him.

But this time, with a bit more alcohol in his system then usual, and he was seeking a fight.

His words meant nothing, meaningless jabs, desperate attempts to fire him up. It was only when he commented on his face, the burn spot that melted away his flesh and seared part of his skull, called it a warning for what Yondu could really do to him.

That got him going.

He slammed his fist so hard into the fucker's face he dislocated his jaw, Udonta laughing around the blood he spat out, groping Taser's stiffy with a knowing look.

He got off on the pain of other's, on blood, and gore. On power.

But then again, as it was turinging out, Udonta was privy to most of those, too.

He had fucked his face for an entire hour, pounding away into his slack mouth, the Centaurian unable to do anything but weakly push at his thighs, gagging and choking.

Even when he lost his lunch, the putrid smell of stomach acid and some of the booze he had swigged down earlier, he didn't stop. It just spurred him on further, coming down his burning throat with a snarl, feeling the fucker tremble under him as he came in his own leathers without a touch.

That was when their fucked up little game truly took off.

He began to taunt him every few nights, see just how mad he could get Taserface, just how much violence he could get the guy to use on him.

But it wasn't fun for him personally, not when the prey wanted to get caught. 

He grew bored of this little thing they had, began turning him down for sex, no matter how good, he just couldn't get it up when he saw those willing eyes and that pliant mouth already preparing itself to be fucked. 

No, he needed surprise. A fight. That power high he hadn't felt since that first night they'd fucked.

He began to imagine what it would look like to cut him open, see his insides for himself. Fuck his lifeless body, pry him open, no clench around his cock other then the pliancy of a hole.

The images got more intricate, more disturbing.

Keeping his body in his freezer to fuck at his leisure, slicing off bits of flesh to feed to Tullk and that Obfonteri kid, watch their horror as they realize what'd they'd just consumed.

It ate away at his skull, left him beating his fist over the plate meant to be served to the Captain and he only felt the smallest bit of satisfaction when the guy would eat his food, all the while staring Taser down with a knowing and impatient look.

This little break of thiers wasn't gonna last much longer. Not when Udonta wanted it to continue.

And the captain always got what he wanted.

Though, Taser had a feeling that some things Captain wanted only if he's in control of it. And maybe..just, maybe, some of those deep disturbing fantasies the guy had weren't something he'd want to fully live through.

But Taser wanted them all.

He waited until Udonta had enough, when he decided to take matters into his own hands and try to order him to fuck the guy, when he wants to corner and entice Taser until he gave in. 

But he wouldn't need any talking into doing it, oh no. He's been planning to fuck the captain the past month. This time, though. They would do it on HIS terms.

Udonta landed them on Contraxia with a three day vacation period, hanging back on the ship himself, saying he had some things to do before he could go about his own fun day.

Instead he stormed through the bowels of the ship, right towards the mess hall. Through the large doors, his boots alerted of his advancing to the kitchen. 

He expected Taserface to be waiting for him.

He didn't expect him to grab him by the back of his skull and slam his head into the metal wall. 

Once. Twice. 

He watched his head bounce, watched his flesh split and blood leak down his brow, but he had a sharp grin on his face. He thought he had won.

"Knew ya'd come 'round." He laughed, gap in his mouth where a tooth went missing somewhere, be it on the greasy floor or down his throat, Taserface didn't care.

He sneered down at the captain, grotesque face morphing into a snarl as he Udonta reached for his belt.

This wasn't about his pleasure, this was all Taser's plan, and he had too much in store to let the guy change the topic and distract him with pleasure.

He slammed his face into the wall one last time, grinning at the satisfying crunch of cartilage breaking, blood pouring out of his nostrils and he could just imagine the deep dark bruises around his eyes it'd result in.

With a sharp shove he forced Udonta into the freezer, watched the realization dawn on him, the small flicker of apprehension before he placed on his mask of asurity.

Not fear there, not yet.

But there would be.

He had three days to break him, after all.

With a chuckle he slammed and locked the freezer door, awaited an arrow through he chest. And when none came he grinned sharp and sickly.

The game had begun.


End file.
